


Just Be Glad It's Not a Cat

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Multi, Pets, not even going to lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley comes home to find a new addition to their household. He is understandably perplexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Glad It's Not a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 11, 2014. This is 50% to blame on [Casey](http://sleepybuckybarnes.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr, and 50% I just wanted cute domestic fluff for Gadrowbriel. Now if I could only get some smut written… Also, it's in present tense; don't know if that's a warning or merely statement of fact, but yeah.

Crowley comes home from a long day at work and is surprised when his hound Juliet doesn’t greet him at the door. He ventures further into the apartment to find her curled up in the corner of the living room, Gabriel’s terrier pup at her side, and a tan ball of fluff between her paws. When he tries to get close to examine it, Juliet growls at him, and that’s when Gabriel pokes his head in from the kitchen to provide an explanation.

“It’s a what?” Crowley asks, mouth hanging open.

“A bunny,” Gabriel says, like they take in stray rodents every day. As Crowley’s jaw remains unhinged, he goes on, “Rabbit? Y’know, ‘Eh, what’s up, doc?’ Any of this ringing a bell?”

Crowley comes to then, switching to glare at Gabriel. “The species is not where I’m stuck. Precisely why is my hound snuggling a rabbit?”

Gabriel takes the groceries from his hands and heads back towards the kitchen. “Gadreel found it. Well, Juliet found it when we took them on a walk, but Gadreel brought it in. The poor thing’s leg was broken, and it looked so starved and helpless.”

“It’s a wild animal, Gabriel. I think it belongs, oh I don’t know, in the wild,” Crowley yells back, still in the living room and staring at the pile of creatures in the corner.

Cabinets bang close, Gabriel’s haphazard method of putting away groceries in full swing. “Hey, your mutt ain’t that far off from feral. Besides, it’s only fair for Gad to have a pet too. Just be glad it’s not a cat.”

Gadreel chooses that moment to emerge from the bedroom, one eyebrow raised, and Crowley maybe feels a little guilty at having protested, but after a moment Gadreel just smiles and kisses him in greeting on his way to the kitchen. It marginally improves Crowley’s mood, and he follows.

“Did you get the lettuce?” Gadreel asks, crouching to rummage through the crisper drawer of the fridge.

“Yes. Though I take it we’re not doing salad tonight,” Crowley says, resigned to his fate of joint rabbit ownership.

Gabriel scoffs. “Of course not. It’s not like we could just ask you to pick up some rabbit food. That would’ve spoiled the game.”

Gadreel pulls the head of romaine from the drawer, considering it then Crowley. “There’s enough here for both, and I did find a new recipe today.”

The sheer sincerity in his tone makes Crowley smile, and he shakes his head. “Nah, save it for the bun. We’ll live.” He looks over his shoulder to their pets. Juliet’s head was nestled between her own paw and the rabbit, and the difference in size is truly striking. “Are we sure that Juliet won’t try to harm the—”

“Zeke,” Gabriel says. “The bunny’s name is Zeke.”

Gadreel shrugs and nods in half-hearted agreement.

Crowley sighs. “Fine. Zeke. Are we sure it’s safe to leave him around Juliet?”

“She’s been treating him like he was her own offspring since we got him in the house. I think it should be fine,” Gadreel says.

“Well then.” Crowley grabs his car keys from the dining room table. “Let’s go get supplies for ‘Zeke’, then.”

A grin lights up Gadreel’s face, and Crowley thinks the whole rabbit business might be worth it, just for that. “I already have a list.”

Gabriel chuckles and hugs Crowley from behind. “Y’know, I didn’t think it’d be that easy.”

“Don’t push it, angel.”

Gadreel shakes his head and kisses them both before scooping up Zeke (because he was the only one Juliet would allow near the bunny apparently). “In that case, we should go quickly.”

Crowley never thought he’d be so damn happy to buy pet supplies of all things, but here they were.


End file.
